nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: The Run/The Run/Stage 3
Stage 3 is the third stage in the career mode of Need for Speed: The Run. It starts in Death Valley and ends in Las Vegas. At the beginning of the first race event, a short cutscene will appear, showing Jack being called by Sam, who tells him not to gamble in Las Vegas. Another short cutscene appears after the player has completed Old Spanish Trail; showing Nikki, Mila and Jack at a gas station. Panamint Valley (Death Valley National Park, CA) Panamint Valley is the first sprint event of Stage 3, spanning 6.2 miles and including 10 rivals. The distance here to New York is 2,717 miles. It generally follows long curves and many straights. Starting at 5.0 miles and ending at 4, players have to drive on an unpaved route. After driving 0.6 miles from there, a shortcut can be used, which goes through another country road. Junction Rd (Death Valley National Park, CA) Junction Road is a Battle Race event with three opponents. Overall, the event lasts 5.4 miles, taking place on a windy road with long turns. A shortcut appears at around 2.3 miles. Just right after the race started, the player has 30 seconds to overtake the first opponent, a 1971 Dodge Challenger R/T. At 4.1 miles, the player has to catch up to a BMW M3 E30 Sport Evolution in under 45 seconds. Finally at 1.9 miles, the player will face a modified Lotus Evora S as the last opponent of the race. Old Spanish Trail (Calvada Springs, NV) Old Spanish Trail is the first race event in Need for Speed: The Run to take place in Nevada. It lasts 6.6 miles. In this event, Jack will encounter eight opponents and, for the first time since San Francisco, the police. Whilst the first police unit is met at the beginning of the race, two units appear at about 4 miles, joining the pursuit. The player will also encounter a small shortcut at 4.1 miles. Interstate 15 (Las Vegas, NV) Defeat Nikki and Mila In the last race event in Stage 3, Jack has to defeat two rivals, namely Nikki and Mila both driving a Nissan 370Z. Before the race, Jack is seen fuelling his car at a gas station near to Las Vegas. While fuelling, he's shown to be stunned by Nikki's and Mila's appearances. The shortcut ends with Sam phoning Jack to race again. The race follows a series of highways in Las Vegas. It's therefore possible for the player to reach top speed. However, the player can also lose control of their vehicle, as the highway is somewhat bumpy at some parts. At 3.4 miles the player can use an ancillary road as a shortcut. At 1.9 miles two police vehicles will come into contact with Jack. At 0.6 miles another shortcut can be found. After beating Nikki and Mila, Jack will be 149th in The Run. Las Vegas Blvd (Las Vegas, NV) The track length of Las Vegas Boulevard is 3 miles. Despite being a relatively short race event, it's generally considered as one of the hardest events of the career mode. In Las Vegas Blvd the player will constantly run across police forces. Jack will face ten opponents and the police, immediately after the race has began. At 2.9 miles, a long shortcut can be utilized, which skips two turns of the main road and including a jump. Just at the end of the shortcut, a police roadblock is stationed. At 1.5 miles, another long shortcut will be available. After passing the shortcut, the player will encounter another roadblock. Before the finishing point, more roadblocks are stationed along the race track as well. These can be avoided, by staying at the middle of the road. Northshore Rd (Las Vegas, NV) Northshore Road is directly linked to the last race event, spanning only 1.3 miles. No opponents appear in this event. The player will run across even more police vehicles than seen in Las Vegas Boulevard. Roadblocks are stationed at 0.8 and at 0.5 miles. More are found shortly after the second one was passed. The event ends with Jack being surrounded by the police. During this point, a Quick Time Event will start, with Jack escaping from the police. 500 XP can be earned after a successful getaway. Subsequently Jack can choose between three cars to continue the race to Chicago. Available Vehicles *Aston Martin V12 Vantage *Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 Notes *Nikki's custom Nissan 370Z can be unlocked after beating her in the rival race event. Category:Stages Category:Need for Speed: The Run